A Gang World
by Lovatic Big Time
Summary: Logan Henderson, Minnesota's baddest, most powerful gang leader. Kendall Schmidt, the guy with a motive to kill him...KAMES! FIRST FANFIC BE EASY ON ME PLEASE!
1. The Motive

**First FanFic on here, please be easy on me! I still don't know how to do this so...yeah. I attempted it before and it was disaster. Actually it was a document to some dude named "John Smith" or something so...I might mess this up. We'll see. And there will be NO swearing or sexual sceens in the story so if that's what you're looking for, I'm sorry. Anyway, yeah. Wish me luck :p**

**Disclaimer: Kendall Schmidt may have kissed me on the cheek but I don't own him or any of his friends...yet ;)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Logan Henderson was the baddest gang leader out there-or at least in Minnesota. He was 17, and he already owned 52% of the state, as well as some land in a few others. He couldn't have done this on his own though, he had help from his best friend of 12 years, Carlos Pena. Why Logan didn't own the whole state, you may ask? Well two words. Kendall Schmidt.

16 year old Kendall Schmidt was the only match for Logan Henderson. He was younger and owned every part of the state Logan didn't. But Kendall knows for a fact that he wouldn't be where he was if it weren't for his boyfriend/best friend, James Maslow. James use to run the gang, with Kendall as HIS right hand man, but that all changed when James was shot.

*****FLASHBACK!*****

James and Logan were in the middle of a gang war. It was the a little uneven, James having a bigger gang than Logan at the time. James was obviously winning until Logan took a shot-literally. He didn't shoot at James though, he shot at Kendall; James' beloved boyfriend. Logan knew exactly what would happen-or so he thought. He figured he would kill Kendall, and either A.) James started crying and Logan killed him then, or B.) James would be super mad and kill him, but Carlos would advenge him and run the entire state of Minnesota. He wouldv'e never thought that James would jump infront of Kendall and take the bullet for him. Everyone knew James was too selfish to do that...but apparently he wasn't. The war raged on as Kendall watched his boyfriend bleed out of his lower abdomen. He could only think of one thing to do; save him. "D BELT! Come here, quick!" he yell to his other best friend, trying to be louder than the gun shots. "Get him out of here and taken care of," Kendall said once his friend Dustin arived. As Dustin carried James away, Kendall had one thought in mind.

He will personly kill Logan Henderson, no matter what.

*****END OF FLASHBACK!*****

While James was healing he let Kendall take things over, and that just never changed. Sure, they weren't as powerful anymore, but as soon as Kendall told James his plan; he knew he could trust him. So all power was in Kendall's hands at the moment. And hopefully, so was Logan Henderson's faith.

**I hope it wasn't too bad! If it was, I'm sorry :( I'm not use to this. Also, I'm sorry if you have a problem them being them and not their characters. I just feel like I'll accidently call them their real names later on in the story so why not? And Demi Lovato MIGHT show up in the story. Still debating on that. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! And Happy 2014! Reviews are accepted, all kinds :)))**

**Thanks! And oh yeah, WHO'S EXCITED FOR BTR WORLD TOUR 2014?! WOO HOO! I know every Mexican/Texan Rusher is...**

**Bye loves 3**

**-Katie Henderson ;)**


	2. Logan's Life

**Hi again! Here's the second chapter! I know the first chapter was short, but I just wanted to get it going. This is kinda short too, but I hope you like it. So here you go :)**

**Disclaimer: My lips may have been on Kendall's scruff, but I don't own him or anything else you may recognize. But believe me, I'm working on it.**

"Logan! Can you set the table?" Pam Henderson yelled from the kitchen where she was cooking chicken. Yes, Logan may be all bad, but he would never leave his family behind. So he bought a huge three story house on top of a tall hill for him, his mother, his father, his sister, and his brother. One of the real reasons he did this was because he honestly feared their safety. So he bought a huge house on top of a huge hill with a huge security gate with huge bodyguards to protect them.

"Coming," Logan replied. He ran down the stairs in his usual attire, a leather jacket, a white long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, dark brown combat boots, and his gun in his pants and a pocket knife in his pocket. He always had these on him whenever he was in the house; sometimes people try-and susceed-to sneak in. One time he had to actually take two people down. It was the first time his mother seen him kill. She knew he did it before, but the look on her face when she actually witnessed it first hand was burned into Logan's mind. Logan called some of his "clean up" guys, as he called them, and after he made sure he wouldn't be able to get caught (he never does) he was there for his mother. It happened other times, his mother witnessing him kill, but she wasn't shocked like she was the first time. Now, as sad as it sounds, she was use to it.

As Logan was setting his table his older brother, Travis, came down stairs. Travis was born in Texas, and he never made that unclear. He was tall, about 6'3, had a very nice muscle content, had short, dark brown hair, and he always wore light blue jeans and a plad button up shirt with a white under shirt over his tan skin. "Is food almost done?" Travis asked in an excited tone. He was 19, but sometimes he acted like a child.

"Almost, get drinks for everyone," Pamela replied. As Travis was getting 5 cups of ice water-everyone in the house hated soda-his father came in with Logan's younger sister, Presley. She was 7 years old and the most adorable thing in the world. Logan would do anything for her; he kinda already does.

Logan hates his father. Ever since he was a baby, his father has been physically abusing him. The day before his 5th birthday, the sexual abuse started. And the mental/emotional and verbal abuse came somewhere along the way. There was only one other person who knew, his best friend and love intrest Demi Lovato. He couldn't tell anyone else though, his father had a very strong threat over his head; "you tell anyone, Presley's dead".

The threat was originally if he told anyone, he was dead but once he started realizing he didn't want to be alive anymore, he told Demi and tried to overdose. It didn't work though, obviously, and after a couple of more failed attempts, and not telling anyone why he did it, his mother came to the conclusion that he was being bullied, so when he was 14 his mom moved him to Minnesota. He didn't want to leave his best friends, so the Penas and the Lovatos moved out also. He still wanted to die, but he couldn't move away from his gang. So instead, he pulled down his sleeves and put on a smile. Yes he did cut, but his mom only thinks that he use to; she has no idea that he's still doing it. Or at least, she didn't know until she started doing "wrist checks". Twice a month she does it with no warning so Logan never has a chance to cover the scars up. But somehow, Logan convinced his mom to stay in Minnesota.

"Smells amazing!" Jeffrey Henderson said, putting Presley down after a long game of "airplane". He went to take a seat next to Logan, acting like he didn't beat him that night. "How's the company going, son?" He asked Logan like they were best friends. Logan has many years of acting skills up his sleeve, in the mind of his family he and his dad are "best friends." His dad figured that if they acted like best friends, no one would be suspious. As much as Logan loved acting, he hated this role.

"Good," he replied. "Oh look food!" he said trying to change the subject. His mom just saved him by putting the chicken, mash potatoes, gravy, and corn on the table. One of the many reasons he loved his mom.

**Yes? No? Review? I hope so! Lol New Dr. Suess in the house! :p Please review.**

**Peace Loves,**

**Lovatic Big Time THIS IS A HEART 3**


	3. How?

**I may be obsessed with updating. It's just so much fun! And yeah, I believe this is the third update today. I just can't help it! And thank you to the one person who reviews. You know who you are. Now, on with the story.**

**Warning: James doesn't realize that he's perfect so he does...things. I can't give it away so...heads up. Also, there is going to be KAMES. In the end it's literally just KAMES. So have fun with that!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned BTR I wouldn't have to write about Kames being a couple because they really would be one.**

James went downstairs into the kitchen just to look in the fridge and close it. He lived in a huge house that he shared with his mom, Cathy, and his dad, Mike. Of course, they pay no mind to him. I mean, who could blame them? He was ugly. He was fat. He was an abomination. As soon as he told his parents he was gay, they just basically forgot about him. But they probably just used that as the excuse they were looking for. Why would they love him? How could they?

He stared at his shirtless self in the mirror. All he saw was his ugly, unloveable, fat self. His stomach had fat on it, his thighs were too big...he could keep going on. Of course, that's just what he saw. In reality, he was too skinny. He had ribs showing, he had barely any fat. But he never saw that. He went into the bathroom, knelt down, and shoved two fingures down his throat. He's been doing this since he was 14 and he was 18 now. He hated it, but you know what they say; pretty hurts.

Once he was done and got cleaned up, he went downstairs to find Kendall leaning against the counter eating an apple. Kendall didn't know what James was doing to himself, he couldn't. He would hate him forever, he would know he was a freak, he would leave him. He couldn't lose Kendall, he wouldn't know what to do if he did.

"Hey sexy," Kendall said smirking as he threw the core of the apple away. He went and put his arms around his boyfriend's neck and leaned up to peck his boyfriend on the lips.

"Hey sexy to you to," James said as he leaned in for another kiss. "Where's my parents? They'll freak if they saw this happening in their kitchen."

James said it like it was no big deal, even smiling while saying it, but Kendall saw the hurt and saddness in his eyes. He knew how much it must hurt to be rejected by your own parents. He hated Mr and Mrs Maslow for making James feel unloved. He hates how hurt James looks whenever Kendall's mom sees them and looks at them with so much acceptence. At first she wasn't a fan. But she got use to it. She said she was okay with it as long as they kept their pants on, but it must be hard for James knowing that he might never be accepted like that.

"They left as soon as I walked in, but I'm not surprised. I was kinda being a major D-," Kendall laughed.

"Kendall what did you do?" James said looking down at the blond seriously.

"Nothing, nothing. I just asked where your sexy behind was. In those words. And I might have lied and made a couple of jokes." Kendall said smirking.

"What type of jokes?" James said worried.

"Oh, I might have said that I surprised that you could walk and I asked them who you got that _huge_ mouth from. And where you learned to deep-throat." Kendall said, still smirking.

"Kendall, we never even did anything!" James exclaimed.

"I know, I know. But the looks on their faces were _priceless_." Kendall replied, still laughing.

"Why am I with you again?"

"Because you love me."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Oh, shut up!" Kendall said laughing.

"I love you," James said between laughs.

"I love you, too." Kendall said before leaning into a passion filled kiss.

James could only think of one thing. _How?_

**So how was it? Good or bad? And if you could please recommend this to people it would be very helpful! So James doesn't see his perfect self. And if you can't tell, he's anorexic and bulimic. But I hope you enjoyed that little bit of Kames in the end. I loved it. And who else loves Kendall?! I do. Anyway...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And thank you if you do!**

**Laters!**

**-That Sexy Chick also known as Lovatic Big Time**


	4. Why?

**Hiya!** **Here's Carlos. And I didn't really check this so I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Warning: Carlos is a drugie and there is Cargan friendship.**

**Disclaimer: Yep. I own BTR. I got them for Christmas. They're locked in my basement...No I don't own BTR :(**

Carlos was in his room doing what he usually did, he was swallowing pills of LSD. He's been doing it for the last 45 minutes now, but he started doing drugs when he was 14. He was 17 now, and still going strong. His parents didn't know he abused drugs, they never saw him enough for them to notice. He lived in a big house with his german shepard, Sydney. The only time he saw his family was on holidays.

"Why do I do this?" he asked Sydney. She got up and jumped on the bed next to the gangster. "You're beautiful, you know that?" he asked smiling. No, this wasn't from being high. He always talked to his dog. It's weird, but for the past two years she was all he had. Besides Logan, of course. But it was different. It might be because he and Sydney lived together, or it might be because Sydney was a dog.

"I don't know, daddy. And thank you." Sydney replied. Wait, what?

"Sydney, did you just talk?" Carlos asked, confused.

"No, you just think I did because LSD is a hallucinogen. The effects usually take place sometime between 30 minutes and an hour after taking the drug. You've been doing this for 45 minutes, you should know better by now. You learned all of this in 7th grade health class, daddy." Sydney 'replied.'

"Okay, time to stop doing this." Carlos said bewildered.

"CARLITOS!" Carlos heard Logan yell from downstairs.

"Crap!" he thought while looking at himself in the mirror. It was obvious that he was high, and Logan didn't know he was doing drugs. When they were younger they made a pact that they would never do drugs. Yes, Logan sold drugs-it was his main source of profit- but Carlos knows for a fact that Logan would never actually do drugs himself.

"Carlos?" Logan asked, knocking on his bedroom door. Carlos was panicking right now. If only he knew that Logan was staring at all the drugs that Carlos left on his bed.

"Carlos? I need to talk to you. Get out of there." Logan said knocking on the bathroom door. Carlos knew now that Logan seen everything, there was no sense in hiding.

"I'm sorry," Carlos said opening that bathroom door and looking down.

"Come here," Logan said sitting them both down on Carlos' still drug covered bed. "Why?"

"Do you hate me now?" Carlos asked, still not looking at Logan.

"Of course not, I could never hate you, 'Litos. You're my best friend. I just want to know why." Logan said, lifting Carlos' chin to have him look him in the eye.

"I don't know. A couple of years ago this older kid had me try a joint and I liked it. And then I just kept on doing it. I'm sorry, Logan." Carlos said. It broke Logan's heart to hear his best friend say that. He could see the tears in his eyes.

"Carlos, you don't need to be sorry. Just please, try to stop. For me?" Logan stated looking at Carlos' lowered head.

"Yeah, I'll try." Carlos replied looking at Logan.

"Thank you." was all Logan said when he pulled the Latino into a hug.

After a couple of minutes, they pulled apart and decided to get cleaned up. "Go get a garbage bag and every other drug you have." Logan said, stareing deeply into Carlos' eyes.

"Okay," Carlos said, going into the kitchen to get Logan's first item of request.

As Logan stood in his best friend's room he could only feel guilty. Even if it wasn't his fault, he always connected himself to what was happening. He couldn't help it, the voice in his head always told him it was his fault. Yes, he was depressed, suicidal, and schitzophenic. He could never tell anyone that though, they would think he was nuts. It was a secret he had to keep to himself.

"Hey, I got the garbage bag," Carlos said when he came back into the room, breaking the gang leader's thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, let's get this place cleaned up." Logan said even though he knew Carlos could see right through his lie.

**Review please?**


	5. Kyle

Kendall walked into his house...sort of. It was him physically, but not mentally. It was his other personality, Kyle, that walked in. Yes, he has two personalities. But it's not his fault, he created Kyle when his dad was around. Whenever his dad tried to touch him, Kyle came out, so Kendall didn't have to deal with the pain.

Kyle was more brave than Kendall, more secure, more mature, and was fearless. Kyle could deal with the sexual abuse Kent Schmidt sent, but Kendall on the other hand...not as well. So, what started off as an imaginary friend became a part of his head. The only people who knew about Kyle were Kendall (obviously), Kendall's mom Kathy, and James. Kendall's brothers didn't even know about Kyle. It was weird.

"Hey Kendall. How was your day?" Kathy Schmidt asked when she saw her son. When she didn't get a response, she knew what was up. "Kyle, did Kendall forget to take his medication today?" That got Kyle's attention.

"Yeah," Kyle replied. "But it's too late now. If he took it now it would only mess things up."

"So, what triggered it this time?" Kathy asked her son's other personality.

"He was watching a movie with James, a rape scene came on, and yeah. You know the rest." Kyle sighed. Kendall usually didn't make him come out, but during scenes like that Kendall just couldn't deal. That's where he comes in.

"Okay, when he's ready to come out send him down here please, I need to talk to him." Kathy asked Kyle. Kyle said sure than walked up the black spiral stair case. The Schmidts had a huge house. Three stories, 5 bedrooms, 7 bathrooms... Being in a gang really paid off for Kendall. As well as being a childhood actor.

Kyle entered Kendall's large bedroom. It had a king size bed with a black comfeter, gray walls, a desk, a laptop, it's own bathroom...everything. What Kendall liked the most though were the posters and guitars he had hanging up. He had thousands of Incubus and Taking Back Sunday posters scattered across the walls and even the ceiling. Above his bed hung a fender guitar, autographed by all the members of Incubus. Above his desk there was another guitar hanging, this time autographed by Adam Lazzara from Taking Back Sunday, but he wasn't able to get the other's autographs yet. There were guitars everywhere; on the floor, hanging up, in the closet...He just loved guitars. He also had a keyboard, but honestly James used that more than he did.

"You can come out now, it's safe." Kyle said. He then closed his brown eyes, and when he opened them they were green and it was Kendall.

"Thanks." Kendall said to the guy living inside his head. Then he remembered his mom wanting to talk to him, so he went downstairs.

"You wanted me?" Kendall said to his mother as he walked into the kitchen, just to find his bandmate eating some food he found in the fridge. "Well hello to you to, Dustin."

"I need to tell you something, but first I need to ask you something VERY important!" Dustin said, still eating the found food.

"What?" Kendall asked, kinda annoyed.

"What is this? It's pretty dang good!" Dustin said, looking down to the food.

"It's chicken calamari. Now is that all?" Kendall replied to his best friend/band mate/gang member.

"Yeah that's about it. Oh yeah! Henderson's starting trouble down on the West Side. Or atlease one of his members is." Dustin replied, now finished with the food and using a napkin to get it out of his mustache.

"Then why aren't you down there?!" Kendall yelled, just plain mad now.

"I was hungry, okay?!" Dustin said, putting his hands up as a sign of innocence.

"Fine, let's just go." Kendall said, grabbing his coat as Dustin went off.

"Kendall, before you g-"

"Mom, I'm sorry, but I need to go. I'll talk to you later. Love ya!" Kendall replied, running out the door after giving his mother a kiss on the cheek.

Kathy just sighed.

* * *

**Hello! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in forever! I hope you liked the chapter still :) I tried to make it longer than the others. So lets see. Since I last updated I: Met Kendall, Got followed/RTed/tweeted by BTR on twitter ( MSBWDemiLovato if you wanna find me), it became 2014, Carlos got married, Carlos released a single...Well a lot has happened. So, what's been going on in your life?**

**Okay, so opinions on "Electrico" by PenaVega? **

**Also, if you want to review, you can ;) And also I'm on twitter ( MSBWDemiLovato) so you can check that out.**

**So yeah. That's basically it :) **


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

**Hello again!**

**Okay, I need some suggestions. How should I go on with this story? I really want your opinion and please share your ideas! And I know, longer chapters, but it's hard for me okay?! I try to go longer, but...yeah. Anyway, if you have a suggestion you can leave a review or hit me up on Twitter ( MSBWDemiLovato) Thanks loves 3**

**Oh and I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter! I do NOT own Big Time Rush or anything else you may reconize 3**

**Peace, Love, and Maslow,**

**Lovatic Big Time**


	7. IMPORTANT

**Okay, I'm just going to stop with this story. I had it all planned out, where Travis walks in on Logan's dad beating him and Travis kills him and Logan ends up going to an insane asylum and it just so happens the other guys do to and he becomes close with Kendall and James gets all jealous and all that but then I realized,**

_**no one likes this story.**_

**So basically, I'll try to do better next time around and I know, LONGER CHAPTERS, but yeah. Unless I find a good reason to keep going, this is it. **

**The Gang World ****is officially,**

_**OVER.**_


	8. Dan Nelson's Home For Troubled Teens

**Okay, you guys win :p ****_The Gang World _****will be continued. So, here's a new chapter for the two people who wanted this story to be continued :/...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them or anything else **

* * *

"Owwwww" Logan moaned while getting up. He took a bad beating last night, and his back was killing him. '_Why can't I just be brave enough to fight back?' _Logan thought as he looked in the mirror. There has been so much on his mind lately. Profits were low, Carlos' addiction...he just wanted to cut.

_'But mom just had to find my blades' _he thought, annoyed. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't just have another secret stash of those, he knew his mom would find them eventually.

"Good morning, sweetie" his mom smiled at him, once he walked downstairs, while handing him a plate with fried eggs, extra crispy bacon, and chocolate chip pancakes on it.

"Thanks mom" Logan smiled back, trying to ignore the pain all over his body. He always wondered if any of his siblings were abused by their father too, but they never showed any signs of it.

_That's because you're the only one who doesn't deserve love. What's the most you've done, sell crack to a 12 year old?_

Logan shook his head, trying to get the voices to go away. He knew they were wrong, he would never sell to anyone under the age of 14 unless he was desperate for money.

_It's not going to work, sweetheart. I'm here, and I'm here forever. _

"What's wrong Logie Bear?" Pam asked her son, who suddenly became distant.

"Nothing" he mumbled in reply, and tried to focus on his breakfast.

"Where did that bruise come from? Did you get into another fight last night?" Pam asked when she saw a large purple mark forming on her son's cheek.

"Yeah" he lied. He hated lying to his mom, but he had to. "I'll be back later. Thanks for the great breakfast Mom. Love ya!" And with that Logan walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey Mom!" Kendall yelled when he walked in.

"In here, honey!" Kathy yelled from the living room. "Take a seat" she said once her son walked in the room.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Kendall asked, suddenly worried.

"I was looking at some things online..." Kathy trailed off not sure how to say this.

"What?" Kendall asked, now on the edge of his seat.

"I want you to get help" she said. "For getting rid of Kyle" she stated when she saw her son's eyes.

"_You _want _me _to get _help?_" Kendall asked, trying to control his anger. "As in therpy, the place for crazy people?"

"Well, sort of. Here" She said, handing her son a brochure for Dan Nelson's Home For Troubled Teens. "Just look over it. Please."

"Sure" Kendall replied, getting up, brochure in hand.

* * *

_'Of course, NOW they care about me' _James thought, mad at what his parents just told him. Apparently they noticed the decrease in eating in the teen and they heard him purging on multiple occasions, so James had to go look online for homes for "troubled teens." '_This oughta be fun"_

So he went online and entered "Hell hole" into the Google search engine. He laughed and click enter, and was surprised when he saw a link for the website for Dan Nelson's Home For Troubled Teens. '_Lets check it out' _

He was honestly surprised, it didn't look to bad. Clean rooms, good food (like he cared about that though), and they don't usually mix the absolute crazy people with the normals. But then again, it's a teenage insane asylum, are there normals there?

He printed out the brochure and brought it downstairs, handing it to his mom. He needed to talk to Kendall.

* * *

"But I don't waaannnnnaaaaaa" Carlos whined, looking at the brochure Logan handed him.

"Carlos, you're addicted to some serious drugs, you need help. And I promise, it was the best one I could find." Logan told his friend. Dan Nelson's Home For Troubled Teens. Also known as the place Carlos didn't want to go. But he knows he can't win against Logan. "Can you at least think about it?" Logan asked his friend.

"Fine" Carlos finally agreed.

* * *

Logan walked in the door to find his parents sitting a the kitchen table. They looked up when they heard the door open. "Logan, can you come take a seat for a minute?" Jeff asked his son, putting on a good act of sympathy.

"Sure" he asked, confused.

"Look, I know you have been having...emotional problems" Pam started, pointing towards Logan's wrist. "I think you need some help."

"Excuse me?" Logan asked, confused.

"Here" Jeff said handing his son a brochure for Dan Nelson's Home For Troubled Teens.

_An insane asylum. Because you're crazy. Or because they just want to get rid of you._

"Look, I know you don't want to, but it's best for you." Pam said to her son.

Logan got up and ran out of the room.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review :)**


End file.
